User talk:G-Rath
Things to do ("List of spells" edition) * Spell pages as links **Fire Spells **Frost Spells **Healing Spells **Arcane Spells **Light Spells **Mental Spells **Alteration Spells **Protection Spells * Add icons to ALL spell tables **Fire Spells **Frost Spells **Healing Spells (Need to be renamed) **Arcane Spells **Light Spells **Mental Spells **Alteration Spells **Protection Spells *Fix minor grammar errors **Fire Spells **Frost Spells **Healing Spells **Arcane Spells **Light Spells **Mental Spells **Alteration Spells **Protection Spells *Link each spell table page to their related pure spirit quest page. *This should be done by placing "Learning x Magic requires the quest "y" in the z." as the first point in the "General" header, with x being the magic type, y being the name of the quest and linking to the quest's page, and z being the location of the quest. *If the page for the quest doesn't exist, it should be created, even if only filled out with "Pure Spirit quest that grants player x magic", with x being the magic type. **Fire Spells **Frost Spells **Healing Spells **Arcane Spells **Light Spells ***Missing quest page **Mental Spells ***Missing quest page **Alteration Spells ***Missing quest page **Protection Spells *Reorder each spell table, so they are default-sorted by level **Fire Spells **Frost Spells **Healing Spells **Arcane Spells **Light Spells **Mental Spells **Alteration Spells **Protection Spells *Make each table sortable, and changing the table classes to match. This is done by replacing the entire "class" attribute with 'class="article-table sortable"' **Fire Spells **Frost Spells **Healing Spells **Arcane Spells **Light Spells **Mental Spells **Alteration Spells **Protection Spells *Remove the style tags from each spell table. For some reason someone has added style tags to most of the tables that restricts their height and/or width. Height is not needed, and width normally is at about 300px which makes the tables ugly since they don't stretch the full width of the page. **Fire Spells **Frost Spells **Healing Spells **Arcane Spells **Light Spells **Mental Spells **Alteration Spells **Protection Spells *Reorder the columns of each spell table. The tables should be ordered like so: Icon, Name, Spell Level, Essences Cost, Spell Effect, Found at, Additional Info. In addition to this, some spell tables need information in the "additional info" column moved to the "effect" column, and others still need "Found at" and "Spell effect" swapped. **Fire Spells **Frost Spells **Healing Spells **Arcane Spells **Light Spells **Mental Spells **Alteration Spells **Protection Spells *Table headers need to be sorted out. Currently the names are "Icon, Name, Spell Level, Essences, Effect, Found at, Additional Info". While these are mostly fine, they could be changed to make the tables look better. "Essences" is a prime example: Because the cost is very low for most spells, the word "Essences" causes the table column to be three to four times larger than needed, wasting space (which is an issue when viewing in mobile. **"Essences" can be replaced with "cost", with the addition of the point "note that spell costs relates to the amount of essences it costs to cast the spell, unless otherwise stated". **"Spell level" could be replaced with "level", or even "Spell lvl". **"Found at" is fine, since the sizes normally match, but a better phrasing could be used, such as "location". *Phrasing standards. For a spell that causes damage, the phrasing in the effects column should be "Inflicts x damage" where x is the amount of base damage inflicted. *This requires some discussion, due to the possible addition of "on hit" or "on target", or any other number of descriptors that help to describe how and who the damage is applied (to) **Fire Spells **Frost Spells **Healing Spells **Arcane Spells **Light Spells **Mental Spells **Alteration Spells **Protection Spells *Adding missing information. A lot of the spell tables have either only one or even no information under "found at" for at least one row. This is normally with the starting spell, which is received via quest AND can be brought from a shop. This requires a standard as to how to note this. *A nice standard would be to have the shop the spell can be brought at in the "found at" column, and then have in the "additional info" column the following: "Initial starting spell, received as part of the ..." with a link to the pure spirit's quest. *A spell that is known to cause damage, but that damage amount is currently unknown should have "Inflicts ? damage" as the effect, so that the value can be filled out later. **Fire Spells **Frost Spells **Healing Spells **Arcane Spells **Light Spells **Mental Spells **Alteration Spells **Protection Spells *Update the "additional info" column for each spell table. In the event that a row doesn't have anything for the column, it must still be in the source code as a blank "|", or else the table won't render lines for that cell and so the table would look strange. **Fire Spells **Frost Spells **Healing Spells **Arcane Spells ***"*Every 5 levels lets you control an extra skeleton." should be removed and instead each spell that this applies to should have it noted in the "additional info" column. **Light Spells **Mental Spells **Alteration Spells **Protection Spells Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Alteration Spells page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 23:58, November 8, 2015 (UTC)